This specification relates to providing network addresses for network nodes.
Chassis based systems are often used in the implementation of a telecommunication network. In a chassis based system, a network element device includes a chassis that has one or more slots. Each slot may house a network line module (e.g., a module that facilitates communications over the network). A network line module performs the function of a network node in the telecommunication network. A chassis based system provides flexibility in operations and maintenance of a telecommunication network. For example, when a network operator desires to upgrade or repair a network node, the network operator may simply replace a network line module that is housed in the chassis of the network element device. The network operator may therefore keep the network element device in the field and avoid re-wiring the connections between the network element device and other network element devices in the telecommunication network.